


Souvenirs & Réflexions

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke et Naruto viennent de faire l'amour pour la première fois et Sasuke repense à ces derniers mois et à cette après-midi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs & Réflexions

Spoilers : après le chapitre 409.

Pairing : Sasunaru

Disclaimer : Il aurait été étonnant que je réussisse là où de si nombreuses personnes ont échoué, alors non, ils ne sont pas à moi non plus, mais à Mr Kishimoto.

Note : ceci est mon premier exercice du genre, je vous en laisse juge !

ATTENTION : langage explicite, relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé : la sortie se trouve sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran, sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

Sasuke expira lentement activant son sharingan pour graver chaque détail de ce moment dans son esprit. Le soleil se couchant et donnant à la chambre une douce couleur orangée, la légère brise soulevant les rideaux et arrivant jusqu'à lui pour caresser son corps nu. Il se sentait bien, entièrement bien, mentalement, physiquement peut-être même spirituellement. Comme si tout en lui était au repos et cela il ne l'avait pas connu depuis plus de douze ans. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir ressentir ce genre de chose à nouveau, trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres et son impérieux besoin de pouvoir et de vengeance. Pourtant, là, maintenant c'était bien le mot bonheur qui jaillissait dans son cerveau comme il analysait cette étrange sensation. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela fût pour lui, en cet instant Sasuke Uchiha était un homme heureux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour écarter les mèches sombres qui venaient de lui tomber devant les yeux puis la rabaissant reprit son activité préalable : courir le long du bras bronzé de Naruto qui dormait paisiblement entre ses bras, sa tête posé sur son épaule. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et cela s'était révélé au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ces derniers mois.

Cela faisait environ quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et presque un an qu'il était « revenu » à Konoha plus ou moins traîné par un blond oscillant entre joie et désespoir selon la volonté que mettait Sasuke à se laisser emmener. Il se demandait encore ce qui, à l'époque, l'avait convaincu de suivre Naruto en dehors du fait qu'il s'était fait…comment dire…battre….. non le terme était trop fort pour que le fier Uchiha puisse l'accepter. Bien sûr, Naruto avait remporté leur combat en ce sens qu'il avait été capable de se relever une fois de plus que le brun. Mais Sasuke en était conscient les circonstances avaient joué en sa défaveur. D'une, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond ait pu faire de tel progrès. Sa vitesse de déplacement était telle qu'il avait presque eue du mal à le suivre malgré son sharingan. Depuis, il avait eu l'explication, Naruto avait hérité ce jutsu de son père le quatrième. Mais la vitesse n'était pas tout, il possédait une puissance qui l'avait laissé pantois. Bien sûr, il savait que Naruto abritant le démon Kuybi serait puissant, mais après tout, il avait affronté et vaincu le jinchuuriki de Hachibi (difficilement certes, mais il l'avait quand même emporté), et c'est pour cela qu'il pensait pouvoir faire face à la puissance du dernier démon. Seulement, là encore le blond lui avait réservé une belle surprise ayant développé au mont Myouboku de redoutables techniques senjutsu. Ajouté à cela une capacité de réflexion tout à fait inespérée chez celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un idiot fini, une utilisation de clones dans des quantités incroyables et quelques surprenantes techniques autour du rasengan, Naruto était devenu un adversaire redoutable. Malgré tout cela, Sasuke restait persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'emporter, difficilement il devait bien le reconnaître mais quand même. Lui aussi avait atteint un niveau d'excellence dépassant tout ce que les Uchiha avaient pu placer comme espoir en lui ou même en son frère. Alors pourquoi avait-il perdu ? Grâce à la botte secrète de Naruto même si celui-ci n'était pas réellement au courant de son existence ou plutôt de sa nature. L'étrange genjutsu qu'Itachi lui avait implanté et qui les avait entraîné tout les deux dans un univers parallèle proche de celui dans lequel il s'était trouvé plongé lorsque Itachi avait utilisé le Tsukyomi contre lui. Là, ils s'étaient trouvé face à face à l'aîné des Uchiha qui semblait les attendre. Sasuke avait regardé Naruto qui semblait aussi perdu que lui. Puis un rire léger avait de nouveau attiré son attention vers son frère.

Allons ne fait pas cette tête petit frère.

\- It..Itachi.

\- Huhum.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce bordel, avait crié Naruto.

\- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Uzumaki, je t'avais dit que j'avais transféré une partie de mes pouvoirs en toi.

\- Tu étais au courant, hurla Sasuke. Quand, quand as-tu vu mon frère ?

Naruto était redevenu plus calme.

\- Un peu avant votre combat, je pense. Je ne savais pas, enfin, je savais qu'il m'avait transmis quelque chose, mais je ne savais ce que c'était. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi demanda t'il en se tournant vers l'aîné des Uchiha.

\- Une sorte de genjutsu qui m'a permis de placer une partie de mon âme en toi.

\- Quoi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette technique ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois, aussitôt dissipée, il n'y aura plus rien.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, lança Sasuke à son frère, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Itachi détailla son cadet, fixant son regard sur les restes du manteau aux couleurs de l'akatsuki.

\- Il semblerait que Madara ait réussi à t'attirer à lui. L'amateratsu que je t'ai implanté n'a pas suffit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ….

\- ….

Sasuke regardait Itachi, tandis que Naruto complètement perdu regardait son rival de toujours.

\- On dirait bien que non, répondit finalement Sasuke.

\- Bien. Alors, il est temps que nous parlions.

Sasuke ignorait combien de temps, lui et Naruto étaient restés enfermés dans cette dimension parallèle. Itachi et lui avait parlé du massacre de leur clan sous les cris horrifiés de Naruto découvrant l'envers du décor. Evidemment, Madara n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Sasuke, mais le fond y était quoiqu'il en soit. Danzou et les deux membres du conseil avait bel et bien ordonné à Itachi de massacrer le clan Uchiha, mais Madara avait grandement contribué à l'élimination de sa famille. Après quoi, Naruto lui avait appris qu'il lui serait impossible de se venger. Danzou était mort, il avait été exécuté peu de temps avant pour trahison envers l'Hokage. Quand aux deux vieux du conseil, ils avaient été assassinés peu de temps après par des hommes de Danzou qui leur reprochaient d'avoir sacrifié leur chef pour sauver leur peau. Ce qui compte tenu de ce que Naruto venait d'apprendre était certainement la vérité. Ils avaient encore un peu parlé, puis un drôle de brouillard avait commencé à s'étendre autour d'eux. Itachi avait alors regardé son frère.

\- Mon genjutsu arrive à sa fin, tu as les cartes en main petit frère, fait-en bon usage.

Le brouillard augmentait autour d'eux et l'aîné des Uchiha commençait à s'évaporer sous leurs yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu, Sasuke lui avait posé une dernière question, une qui le travaillait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette dimension.

\- Pourquoi Naruto ?

\- Parce que lui non plus ne choisira jamais entre toi et Konoha, répondit Itachi un doux sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il regardait le porteur de Kuybi.

Surpris Sasuke avait regardé le blond, puis la technique s'était dissipée. Sasuke et Naruto s'était retrouvé face à face sur la même aire de combat que précédemment. Dans un silence de mort, ils s'étaient fixés et puis Sasuke s'était élancé vers lui un chidori à la main. C'était trop, trop de confusion, trop de peine, trop de douleur, trop d'émotion, il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonné comme ça et dire « Allez viens on rentre ». Alors, ils avaient continué à se battre un moment, Naruto n'essayant même plus de convaincre Sasuke par la parole, c'était inutile, il n'entendait plus. Et puis finalement, un dernier coup avait été échangé et Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à se relever tandis que le blond s'était traîné jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu vas rentrer maintenant ?

\- …

\- Sasuke, répond moi.

\- Va te faire.

Le blond avait soupiré.

\- Sasuke, je te ramènerai que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses y arriver.

\- Teme, je te signale que celui de nous deux qui est debout c'est moi.

\- Pff, tu n'es pas debout, usuratonkachi.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

\- T'as qu'à me traîner si tu es en capable dobe avait-il lancé ironiquement.

Il avait simplement oublié que Naruto en dépit de toutes ses nouvelles qualités était avant tout une tête de mule et aussi qu'il avait une capacité de récupération hors norme. Même si bien sûr, le blond avait été incapable de le bouger de suite étant lui-même sérieusement amoché. Il s'était donc effondré à côté du brun avec lequel il avait échangé des insultes les heures suivantes. Puis, ayant un peu récupéré, il avait traîné le dernier des Uchiha un peu plus loin tout en continuant à échanger des noms d'oiseaux de plus en plus recherchés. Ils avaient continué ainsi même après avoir été rejoint par les autres membres de la team Kakashi, les laissant tous atterrés devant le spectacle que donnait le blond et le brun écroulés l'un à côté de l'autre, souffrant de multiples blessures et contusions mais ayant toujours l'énergie de se lancer leur quatre vérités à la figure. Sasuke sourit à ce souvenir en se disant que ce jour là, il avait du parler presque autant que depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha quatre ans plus tôt. Sakura les avait soigné, mais l'état du brun avait empêché leur retour vers la feuille avant plusieurs jours. Et puis finalement, ils s'étaient mis en route, Naruto portant un Sasuke plus ou moins conciliant, plus ou moins somnolant, plus ou moins insultant mais sans jamais vraiment rien dire si ce n'est répondre aux insultes du brun par d'autres insultes. Avec le recul, cela ressemblait presque à une parade amoureuse aux yeux de Sasuke, sachant de quelle manière leur relation avait évoluée par la suite. Et cela, le brun le savait, avait du en grande partie jouer sur sa décision de suivre Naruto jusqu'au village. Bien avant qu'il n'ait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond, son inconscient lui avait sans doute soufflé de le suivre quoiqu'il lui en coûte par la suite. Le retour n'avait pas été facile, il avait du convaincre les instances de Konoha qu'il n'était pas un danger pour le village alors que lui-même n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, les trois enflures ayant commandité l'extermination de son clan n'étant plus, il n'avait pas de raison de vouloir détruire Konoha, mais il n'avait pas plus de raison de vouloir rester.

\- Et bien reste alors, lui avait dit Naruto.

\- Hn ?

\- Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, autant rester à Konoha.

\- Pourquoi ici plutôt qu'ailleurs dobe ?

\- Et pourquoi ailleurs plutôt qu'ici ?

\- Hn.

Pendant tout le temps que durèrent les interrogatoires auxquels l'avait soumis Tsunade et ses propres interrogations, Naruto était resté auprès de lui et Sasuke avait été surpris de se confier à lui si facilement. Mais le blond avait partagé des moments cruciaux dans sa vie, il connaissait le secret de son clan mais avait su se taire à ce sujet et plus que tout le cadet des Uchiha savait que son frère avait fait de Naruto son héritier pour veiller sur lui, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. De plus, il savait être patient avec le brun, l'écoutant, ne parlant pas à tord et à travers, trouvant souvent les mots justes, sachant se taire lorsque Sasuke avait besoin de silence ou partir quand il avait besoin de s'isoler. Les semaines passant, le brun avait eu de moins en moins souvent besoin de se retrouver seul, apprenant à apprécier la présence parfois effacée de Naruto à ses côtés pour en arriver au stade où cette présence lui était nécessaire. Il avait fini par se décider à rester : officiellement pour quelques temps afin de réfléchir à son avenir, officieusement pour ne pas ressentir cet étrange vide qui s'emparait de lui lorsque le fils du Yondaime n'était pas avec lui. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, après les interrogatoires, il avait été placé sous la surveillance d'une escouade d'anbus. Il avait pu regagner son ancien appartement que Naruto et Sakura avait nettoyé spécialement pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris du comportement de son ancienne coéquipière qui bien que manifestant ouvertement sa joie de le voir de retour ne l'avait presque pas visité depuis leur arrivée à Konoha laissant les deux garçons seuls la plupart du temps. Après tout, elle aussi avait grandi, elle l'avait même impressionné lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné, mais ça il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Dès qu'il avait été autorisé à sortir, Naruto l'avait emmené sur leur ancien terrain d'entraînement pour…comment avait-il dit déjà… se dégourdir un peu. A peine avait-il échangé quelques coups, qu'ils avaient senti autour d'eux la présence de nombreux chakra : les sept autres rookies étaient là accompagnés de Lee, Tenten et Neji venus évaluer le niveau du dernier Uchiha. Peu leur importa, ils continuèrent comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne brise le sol sous eux pour leur signifiait qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, certaines blessures de Sasuke bien que guéries nécessitait quand même d'éviter le surmenage. Après cela, Naruto voulu emmener le brun mangeait un ramen avec les autres, mais d'un regard il comprit que ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt. Ils prirent donc congés des autres ninjas et Naruto raccompagna Sasuke jusqu'à chez lui où il resta jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à parler. Les mois qui suivirent ressemblèrent assez à ce jour, si ce n'est que le brun passait une partie de son temps à consigner sur des dizaines de rouleaux l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait fait, vu ou appris depuis son absence, que Naruto était amener à s'absenter pour effectuer quelques missions et que leurs soirées s'agrémentaient parfois de la présence d'une ou plusieurs personnes : Sakura et Saï la plupart du temps, Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba très souvent, Kakashi parfois, les autres de temps en temps. Sasuke réappris à être entouré de personnes qui n'attendaient pas le moindre moment de faiblesse pour se retourner contre vous, quand bien même il ne se décontractait réellement que lorsqu'il était seul avec Naruto.

En parlant du blond, celui-ci venait de rappeler à lui l'attention de son amant en se blottissant un peu plus contre son corps chaud. Sasuke porta son regard sur lui, il dormait toujours. L'Uchiha était surpris de constater à quel point il le trouvait beau, là, abandonné dans ses bras, son corps nu à peine recouvert par un drap ne cachant presque rien de sa parfaite anatomie, ses cheveux épars sur l'épaule du brun, quelques mèches encore collées à son front par la sueur de leur ébat précédent qui n'avait pas complètement séchée. Il avait envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser mais hormis que cela lui aurait demandé une étrange contorsion du cou pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant, il avait peur de le réveiller et son ange semblait si bien qu'il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. N'empêche, ses lèvres entrouvertes semblait appeler ses baisers. Etonnant comme quelque chose qui l'avait dégoûté à douze ans lui paraissait normal et naturel cinq ans plus tard remarqua t-il avant de replonger dans ses pensées et notamment à ce qu'il s'était passé quatre mois plus tôt.

Ce matin là, Sasuke avait vu partir le groupe d'anbus chargé de sa surveillance, leur mission était terminée, l'Uchiha n'était officiellement plus en probation. Et même s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir du village, tous savaient et Tsunade la première que s'il le voulait, Sasuke pourrait quitter Konoha sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Chose dont Naruto était également parfaitement conscient et même s'il faisait confiance à son ancien meilleur ami, il avait cette peur irraisonnée au fond de lui de le voir partir encore une fois. Aussi après leur entraînement quotidien et leur repas chez Ichiraku, le blond et le brun s'était retrouvé une fois de plus tous les deux cette fois, chez Naruto. Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit du blond faute d'autres endroits où s'asseoir confortablement. Sasuke lisait tandis que Naruto…que Naruto s'agitait nerveusement de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'était levé peut-être dix fois, avait proposé autant de fois à son ami de boire quelque chose, de manger quelque chose, avait pris un livre, l'avait reposé, l'avait repris et ainsi de suite. Sasuke avait bien remarqué ce comportement qui lui aurait paru normal concernant Naruto quelques années auparavant ou s'il y avait eu du monde avec eux, mais pas quand ils n'étaient que deux. Normalement, le blond était beaucoup plus calme et posé, capable de rester plusieurs heures assis à côté de Sasuke à se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

\- Dobe !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben je lis.

\- Pfft.

\- Quoi. ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est le troisième livre différent que tu prends depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande comment tu arrives à suivre ce qu'il s'y passe.

\- Ah, heu…dit-il lui souriant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, signe visible de sa gêne, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Moi, rien, rien, dit-il, tu veux boire quelque chose.

Sasuke soupira, posa son livre, puis saisissant la tasse à côté de lui la tendit vers Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini mon thé, par ailleurs, c'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me proposes quelque chose.

\- Ah, heu…

Le brun s'approcha de son ami.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il y a Naruto.

\- Il n'y a rien, je t'assure.

\- Naruto, je pensais que tu pouvais me faire confiance.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Dobe, lança énergiquement Sasuke que cette discussion commençait à ennuyer à tourner en rond.

\- Ok, soupira Naruto en rendant si rapidement les armes que le brun en fut surpris.

Cependant, l'Uchiha se tu, attendant que le blond reprenne la parole.

\- Et bien, je me demandais… heu… tu sais depuis aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus sous surveillance.

\- J'avais remarqué dobe.

Il se prit un regard noir assez surprenant de la part de Naruto et leva la main en signe d'excuse.

\- Bref, je, heu…

Le blond soupira un coup semblant s'agacer lui-même en cette parodie d'Hinata.

\- Vas-tu rester ?

Un sourcil interrogateur lui répondit.

\- Tu n'as jamais clairement dit ce que tu comptais faire à long terme. La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé, je t'ai dit qu'il valait autant être ici qu'ailleurs et tu n'as répondu que hn. Puis, tu as décidé de rester pour réfléchir à ce que tu allais faire, alors je te le demande, as-tu pris ta décision.

\- Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant.

\- Parce que tu peux partir quand tu le veux.

\- Tu oublies que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Konoha.

A nouveau ce regard noir si étrange dans ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si joyeux, mais il comprit parfaitement sa signification.

\- Cela fait huit mois que tu es là, tu as largement eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- En effet.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vais rester Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as compris, je veux connaître tes raisons.

\- Savoir que je reste, ne te suffit pas.

\- Non !

Le regard bleu était direct et décidé, un regard que Sasuke connaissait et qui signifiait que le blond n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. Sasuke soupira, voilà exactement la conversation qu'il avait espéré éviter. Bien sûr qu'il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à sa situation ces huit derniers mois et bien sûr qu'il connaissait les raisons qui avaient fait pencher son choix en faveur de Konoha. Mais une de ces raisons et malheureusement pour lui la principale, il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'en ouvrir au blondinet face à lui, puisqu'elle le concernait directement. Parmi toutes les réflexions qui avaient occupées l'Uchiha, celle qui lui prit le plus de temps, fut certainement d'analyser ce nouveau besoin qu'il avait de la présence de Naruto à ses côtés. Au départ, il fut gêné de cette situation, considérant ce désir comme une faiblesse et toute sa vie il avait lutté contre ce genre de chose. Mais, en approfondissant ses pensées, il en avait conclu qu'il n'avait réellement aucune raison de ne pas se laisser aller pour une fois dans sa vie. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient décédés, y compris Madara qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, le seul survivant de Taka était Suigestu qui ayant obtenu Samehada se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Sasuke. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de devoir être fort en permanence. Une fois cela accepté, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour que sa réflexion aidée de quelques rêves assez troublants en vienne à la conclusion que ce besoin était né ou avait donné naissance à des sentiments plus profond envers le blond. Sentiment étant ou pouvant devenir de l'amour. Sasuke n'avait pas cherché plus loin, ne s'étant pas donné la peine de s'interroger sur le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que cela sous-entendait donc qu'il devait être gay. Après tout, l'Uchiha avait appris que parfois il faut accepter les faits tels qu'ils se présentaient à lui. Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé de s'en ouvrir à Naruto et son comportement vis-à-vis du blond n'avait pas changé. Il prenait ce que l'autre avait à lui offrir et tant que le blond passait du temps avec lui, comblant ainsi le besoin le plus impérieux de Sasuke, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais voilà, que le blondinet voulait connaître ses raisons.

\- Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas Naruto. Pendant, cinq ans, tu m'as couru après pour me faire revenir. Et me voilà qui te dit que je reste et tu n'es pas encore satisfait, dit-il en se levant et en commençant à s'éloigner du lit.

Il fut stoppé par la poigne ferme de Naruto sur son bras le tirant violement en arrière. Dans un grognement presque animal qui fit frissonner l'Uchiha, Naruto lâcha :

\- Ne compte pas t'en tirer sans m'avoir répondu.

\- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas dobe, maintenant lâche moi, avait-il crié en se libérant d'un geste brusque.

\- Non !

L'onyx et l'azur s'affrontèrent un moment en silence.

\- Merde Naruto, pourquoi ! pourquoi tu veux savoir ça !

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin, cria le blond en réponse.

\- Besoin ? mais besoin pourquoi, bon dieu !

Leurs voix s'élevaient de plus en plus.

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin, hurla Naruto en agrippant le col de Sasuke. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, j'ai besoin que tu fasses disparaître cette peur au fond de moi qui me hurle que tu vas encore partir… que tu vas encore m'abandonner.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait avancé dans sa tirade, sa voix s'était brisée pour finir en un mince filet et pourtant il le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Si ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, ça y ressemble pensa rapidement Sasuke dont les battements cardiaques venaient de connaître une brusque accélération. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre un instant dans le regard azur avant de répondre.

\- D'accord. Je vais te les dire.

Naruto ne dit rien, ne baissa pas le regard et ne lâcha pas pour autant le vêtement du brun.

\- Je vais rester parce que comme tu me l'as dit je n'ai pas plus d'attaches ailleurs qu'ici, parce que j'y ai des souvenirs heureux et malheureux, mais c'est quand même l'endroit où il est le plus facile de me souvenir des gens que j'aimais, parce que je ne veux pas que tous les sacrifices d'Itachi restent vains, parce que les Uchiha ont toujours fait partie de Konoha et puis….

Il avança vers Naruto jusqu'à aller poser son front contre celui du blond ne détachant pas leur regard.

\- Je vais rester parce que je ne veux plus te quitter Naruto. Alors non, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, usuratonkachi.

Ils se turent un long moment, laissant le reste de ce qu'ils voulaient se dire passer par leurs yeux, sentant chacun le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, les allumant un peu plus et puis sans vraiment savoir qui des deux avaient bougé le premier, ils se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche à échanger un timide baiser qui ne tarda pas à devenir plus assuré. Sasuke passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Naruto qui eut tôt fait d'imiter son acolyte et le baiser s'approfondit les faisant gémir de plaisir. Sasuke se perdait dans la bouche du blond, le collant et se collant de plus en plus à lui, laissant ses mains passer de ses hanches à son dos. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et ses mains avaient depuis un moment déjà lâché le vêtement de Sasuke pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux corbeau collant encore plus la bouche chaude du brun contre la sienne. Ils avaient fini sur le lit, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, leurs lèvres se séparant pour mieux se reprendre, leurs mains se baladant un peu plus sur le corps de l'autre, soupirant d'aise et se gorgeant tous les deux des sons qu'ils parvenaient à obtenir de l'autre. Ils n'allèrent guère plus loin ce jour là comblés de ce qu'ils avaient déjà obtenu.

Après cela, leur vie avait repris normalement, la routine mise en place ces huit derniers mois reprenant ces droits, la seule différence était qu'ils ne se séparaient plus le soir, préférant dormir ensemble. Ils avaient continué à s'entraîner, à manger ensemble, à voir leurs amis qui n'avaient étonnamment pas été choqués de voir les deux garçons devenir plus intimes, comme si chacun s'y était attendu. Leur intimité justement allait de plus en plus loin au fil des jours, le blond et le brun apprenant à se découvrir sous un autre jour, apprenant à se toucher, à se caresser mutuellement sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout de cette intimité. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre, c'est juste qu'ils avaient laissé les choses allaient à leur rythme. Après tout quand on s'est couru après pendant cinq ans, on est plus à quelques mois près. Et puis, un peu plus tôt, alors qu'une fois de plus il lisait sur le lit de Naruto, le blond sagement couché à côté de lui, celui-ci s'était relevé et lui avait lancé :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Sasuke avait failli s'en étouffer de surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Là, comme ça, soudainement.

Un sourire mutin lui répondit.

\- Pas si soudainement que ça en fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je me disais que… qu'on pourrait peut-être aller plus loin… enfin, si tu en as envie. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais.

\- Non, non.

\- Ah, tu, tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si si, je veux, oui, j'en ai envie c'est juste que tu m'as surpris.

\- Héhé, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire qui fit craquer son compagnon.

Ne lui laissant pas plus le temps de réfléchir, Naruto saisit le livre de Sasuke et le posa à côté de lui et s'approcha pour s'emparer des lèvres de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquiner la commissure de ses lèvres laissant sa propre langue rejoindre sa jumelle pour un doux combat. Ils prirent leur temps, s'embrassant, se caressant longuement avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question de qui prendrait qui mais Naruto ne sembla pas s'interroger lorsqu'il dirigea la main de Sasuke vers son intimité. Celui-ci prit encore plus son temps pour préparer son futur amant, laissant un long moment s'écouler entre chaque doigt qu'il ajoutait dans l'intimité du blond, les faisant aller et venir doucement en lui. Il fit tant et si bien que lorsqu'il le pénétra pour la première fois, Naruto ne ressentit aucune douleur acceptant ce corps étranger sans contrainte. Et quel délice cela avait été pour Sasuke de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Et cette incroyable sensation d'être enserré dans ce corps chaud et étroit. Tout en embrassant continuellement Naruto, il avait commencé à aller et venir doucement d'abord, savourant les sensations qui le parcouraient, savourant également les réactions de son amant. Naruto gémissait, soupirait, transpirait entre ses bras, son corps suivant les mouvement de Sasuke comme parcouru par une vague de plaisir le faisant se cambrer puis se renfoncer dans le matelas pour reprendre à nouveau son cambrement collant son ventre à celui du brun provoquant une délicieuse friction sur son sexe tendu entre eux. Puis, Sasuke avait accéléré ses mouvements encouragés par les gémissements du blond et par ses baisers de plus en plus fiévreux. Et puis, vint ce petit cri qui avait surpris Sasuke qui s'oubliait complètement dans le corps de son amant lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait.

-Oh !... là Sasuke, là encore.

Sasuke avait donc réitéré son mouvement provoquant une nouvelle fois un gémissement plus prononcé chez Naruto. Après cela, il s'était appliqué à frapper ce point encore et encore, ravi du résultat chez son amant, dont le souffle s'accélérait, dont les joues rougissaient de plus en plus, dont les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Mais plus que tout, il avait adoré voir Naruto s'abandonnait complètement entre ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là, gardant toujours une part de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais pendant que Sasuke allait et venait en lui de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort, Naruto avait laissé aller sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, s'offrant entièrement, enserrant de plus en plus le brun entre ses jambes et ses bras. Et Sasuke avait adoré ça, pouvoir lui donner autant de plaisir, ne faire qu'un avec lui, se mouvoir en lui au rythme de ses soupirs et de ses demandes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Naruto jouir. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de baisers et de chastes caresses pendant quatre mois, mais la façon dont il avait murmuré son nom dans un souffle juste avant de venir, la façon dont son corps s'étaient cambré sous le sien, sa tête lancé en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, les spasmes qui avaient parcouru sa peau bronzée et plus que tout la façon dont il avait senti autour de son sexe, les parois de son amant se resserrer, tout cela avait déchaîné en lui un ouragan de plaisir. La sensation était tellement forte qu'il faillit en rater la fin de l'orgasme de Naruto qui ouvrait ses yeux azurs sur lui. Et ce regard un peu perdu, mais comblé, encore empli du plaisir intense qui venait de le parcourir entraîna Sasuke dans sa propre jouissance encore plus que tout le reste. Tandis qu'il faisait encore quelques allées et retours et que son corps se contractait, il attrapa les lèvres de Naruto et plongea sa langue dans la bouche offerte, voulant se perdre complètement en lui, se fondre en lui au moment même où il se vidait dans son corps.

Repenser à ce moment suffit à réveiller le corps de Sasuke dont le sexe depuis un moment déjà se tendait petit à petit pour maintenant être complètement érigé sous le regard un peu gêné de son propriétaire obligé de résoudre ce petit problème. Il se concentra, expira calmement et essaya de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que les souvenirs de l'heure précédente. C'est alors que ses efforts commençaient à payer et que le sang refluait de son organe, que Naruto se décida à se réveiller, poussant un gémissement de bien être qui à lui tout seul suffit à ruiner les progrès de Sasuke : son membre de nouveau au garde à vous. Et la façon dont le blondinet se frotta à son brun, enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle avant d'y déposer un baiser fini d'achever l'Uchiha qui détourna son regard de son membre pour le plonger directement dans un océan azur.

\- S'lut.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Huhum, répondit Naruto s'éloignant du corps de Sasuke comme il s'étirait faisant par la même glisser définitivement le drap qui ne servait plus à grand-chose.

Bien que la vue enthousiasma Sasuke au plus haut point, il ne pu s'empêcher de déplorer la perte du poids de Naruto sur lui et la chaleur de son corps souple.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Non, pas très longtemps.

\- Hum, répondit Naruto en observant son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'élargit en constatant l'état du dit-amant.

\- En tout cas, j'ai dormi suffisamment longtemps pour te permettre de reprendre du poil de la bête dit-il tout en plaçant sa main sur la verge du brun qui frissonna sous le contact.

\- On dirait bien répondit celui-ci un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Une lueur, que Sasuke apprendrait bientôt à apprécier à sa juste valeur, fit alors son apparition dans les yeux bleus.

\- Besoin d'aide avec ça, demanda Naruto tout en continuant à le caresser du bout des doigts.

\- …..

\- Alors, demanda d'un ton joueur le blond qui approchait doucement ses lèvres de l'objet de son désir soufflant sur la chair tendre, arrachant ainsi un gémissement d'impatience au brun.

\- Oui, souffla ce dernier.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il se pencha un peu plus et pris le membre en bouche faisant trembler Sasuke sous la sensation de chaleur et de moiteur l'entourant soudainement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, laissa la langue experte de Naruto l'entraîner dans cet univers de sensations merveilleuses. Lorsque la chaleur quitta son sexe pour se porter sur ses doigts, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir fermés. Il regarda Naruto avec un haussement de sourcil. Pas qu'il fut contre l'idée de remettre le couvert, bien au contraire, mais il ne pensait pas que Naruto pourrait assurer un second round aussi vite.

\- Es-tu sûr ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas… heu….

Cette fois, c'était à lui de jouer les doubles d'Hinata rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il demandait à Naruto si ce n'était trop douloureux de le refaire tout de suite. Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond qui s'avança vers l'oreille du brun et lui murmura :

\- Une fois de plus, je constate que tu oublies les incroyables capacités régénératrices de Kuybi.

Il se recula pour constater que toutes rougeurs avaient disparu des joues de l'Uchiha remplacées par un sourire prédateur et un regard plus chaud encore.

\- En effet, répondit-il avant qu'avec un petit rire, il ne se jette sur son amant pour l'entraîner dans une nouvelle étreinte tendre et passionnée.

FIN


End file.
